


Proches (par Haru-Carnage)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: L'arrivée des nouvelles recrues est toujours un événements pour le bataillon d'exploration. Pourtant, Erwin se pose quelques question à propos de Levi et des ces adolescents.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! HJK nous a demandé une romance entre Levi et Erwin. Hary-carnarge, un des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

Le Bataillon d'exploration avait longtemps été boudé par les nouvelles recrues. Mais aujourd'hui en voyant les adolescents devant lui, Erwin ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement. La relève était là. Même si Levi râlerait sûrement. Il remit correctement la veste d'une jeune recrue. Connaissant son ami, il aurait sûrement frapper le pauvre garçon un peu maladroit. Eren fixait le caporal d'un air déterminé. L'homme à la chevelure blonde ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux de cette proximité. Quand bien même si c'était la haine. Il massa doucement l'arrête de son nez. Il ne devait pas plus les regarder. Le commandant laissait le Caporal agir à sa guise. Il avait un plan à faire pour la prochaine exploration. Chaque découverte que son bataillon faisait, serait un grand pas en avant pour vaincre ces titans qui mangeaient sans vergogne ces hommes. Tant d'âmes et de vies brisées, avalées sans une once de pitié. Qu'importe ce que pouvait dire Hanji, il ne les croyait pas empathiques aux sentiment humains.

Le dessin des manœuvres devait être lisible pour n'importe qui. Enfin surtout Levi et les plus gradés. Car c'était à eux seuls qu'il faisait confiance. Encore plus quand on savait que certaines recrues s'amusaient à voler les réserves de la caserne. Il roula des yeux. Ces recrues avaient besoin de se confronter au danger. De façon plus réelle que cet incident. Quoi de mieux qu'une sortie extérieure ? Il sourit établissant un plan pour mettre en avant la capacité de ce garçon au regard trop vert pour être vrai. Il détestait quand la jalousie le faisait agir. Il était plus commun de commettre des erreurs quand la colère l'habitait. Il referma la carte et fit un tour. S'aérer faisait du bien. Qu'importe ce qui allait être sur sa route, cette pause était là pour lui. Bien qu'il soit tenté de regarder les recrues de corvée. Dirigé par Levi très autoritaire et n'autorisant aucune erreur sous peine de faire des tours de la caserne qui était de très bonne taille. Il était bien content d'être un soldat bien plus gradé et utile pour d'autres choses que mettre en ordre les environs, déjà bien trop d'humains foulaient ce sol, trop en ordre pour que ça soit naturel. Trop de bottes, beaucoup de peine avaient été lavés sur ses sols. Car ici était l'endroit où les vivants regrettaient ceux partis trop tôt. S'attacher, il aurait voulu plus le faire. Pourtant chaque recrue par sa simple présence pouvait le faire sourire et même cet Eren. Il prit une tasse en fer et se servit du café. Du coin de l'oeil, il put voir Levi venir vers lui. Il masqua un sourire en voyant son ami si fatigué de garder tant de personnes.

« Ces gamins vont se faire bouffer tout cru. Erwin, j'ai peur. L'humanité a encore de jolis restes. Je ne veux pas la gâcher à cause de pauvres abrutis incapables de se tenir devant un supérieur.

\- Nettoyer ces lieux n'est pas l'activité préférée des gens, tu le sais.

-Mais s'ils n'apprennent pas à vivre ensemble et avec nous comment on se coordonner ? »

Erwin haussa les épaules. Les liens entre eux se feront naturellement. Il le savait bien pour l'avoir vu des dizaines de fois.

« Ne t'en fais pas plus que ça mon ami.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, ils me rendent fou, complémentent fou ces enfants.

\- Viens ce soir chez moi, j'ai un nouveau plan pour une sortie.

-Génial, on va tous mourir.

-Ne soit pas si dramatique. »

Le commandant entendit clairement grogner comme une créature sauvage d'un autre temps. Il roula des yeux. Il tendit sa tasse à son camarade.

« Bois.

-Merci, j'en ai bien besoin. À ce soir Erwin.

-Prends soin de toi Levi. »

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard. Le caporal ne changeait pas, pensa Erwin. Il ne lui restait qu'à occuper son temps de façon intelligente. Pourquoi pas écouter les longs discours de Hanji. Ne sachant pas comment le ou la genrer. Le soldat préféra utiliser par défaut le masculin. Même si parfois il utilisait le féminin. Il vit le soldat porter ses habituelles lunettes de loin. Visible grâce à leur reflet. Il était en train de parler avec Affection au titan qu'elle avait capturer. Perdu dansles genre, il se contenta de l'observer de lui. Hanji était un scientifique. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Sang, cheveux, morceau de peau. Il en arrivait à plaindre la créature horrible sous son joug. Un frisson le parcouru. Il s'en alla, sans lui adresser le moindre mot.

Erwin dans sa chambre put qu'envisager des options en cas de problè prévoir était impossible. Mais tendre à s'en approcher faisait partie de ses devoir en tant que commandant. Il griffonna quelques phrases entourée d'un dessin. Les attaques, elles viendraient, mais quel titan allaient-ils affronter ? Un titan déformé et relativement petit comme l'aimait Hanji ou un plus grand et plus menaçant.

Vint trop tôt l'heure du repas du soir. Le brouhaha dans le mess était agréable. Cet endroit était si silencieux avant. L'air de rien tous ces jeunes apportait une joie qu'eux, adultes expérimenté n'avaient plus. Mangée en même temps que les victimes dont le sang venait rougir les quelques touffes d'herbe en dehors du mur. Ces fichues limites faites de durs dont il rêvait de voir au-delà. Il n'était pas le seul. Il le savait bien. Il posa un regard sur Eren, il était vachement entouré. En voyant que le caporal n'était pas là. Il le chercha du regard et le vit avec Petra. La jeune femme lui sourit et le salua. Pourquoi cette femme ne lui provoquait pas les même sentiments que Eren ? Sa jalousie était étrange. Trop pour son propre bien. Il ne pouvait pas la comprendre. Peut-être Hanji… Non. Il secoua sa tête, l'amour ou qu'importe son attachement à Levi n'était pas bon. Il pouvait mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Mais que pouvait-il risquer en vérité ? Il lâcha un soupir discret. Ces questions, il en avait plus qu'assez.

C'est dans un état plus que confus que s'endormit le commandant. La nuit portait conseil, il espéra que cette dernière lui souffle une solution qui évitera de faire saigner des cœurs, y compris le sien déjà bien meurtri par la froideur de son ami. Ses yeux fermés, il laissa son oreille traîner. Il pouvait entendre ça et là des bruits de pas, des rumeurs de gens gens qui parlaient et des animaux qui s'éveillait lorsque la lune éclairait timidement la pénombre environnante. C'est après quelques instants que le sommeil vint le prendre. Les mains venant se nicher sur ses flancs. Comme si la moindre attaque de Titan pouvait arriver. Alors que les étoiles et la couche sombre du firmament n'était pas propice à ces géants monstrueux qui mangeaient l'humanité jusqu'à ce que le sang des Hommes recouvre le sol.

Ce soir-là, son songe commença comme à son habitude devant la maison de son enfance. Celle où il avait grandi, avant de la voir écrasée par le pied maladroit d'un titan. Sa mère lui souriait avec douceur, puis elle laissa sa place à Levi. Son ami ne souriait pas. Il le fixait et disait quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il voulu lui hurler de le répéter. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Alors que sa nuit semblait proche de se terminer, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Prudent. Il ouvrit un œil. Encore dans les limbes de son sommeil, il peina à le reconnaître. C'est sa voix si particulière qui mit fin à son repos temporaire.

« Je suis réveillé Levi…

\- J'en attendais pas moins de toi. J'avais besoin de ton avis sur l'entraînement des gamins. Vu notre sortie prochaine, c'est urgent. »

Erwin grogna un peu, ses muscles lui faisant mal à cause de son manque de sommeil. Il fixa néanmoins Levi avec sérieux. Déranger quelqu'un n'était pas quelque chose que son ami faisait de gaîté de cœur. Il ravala un bâillement en le cachant du mieux qu'il le put en le masquant de sa main. Il se tourna pour tendre la main au papier que tennait le caporal. Il frotta ses yeux, letraces de sa fatigue rendait flou les lettre franches et claire de son collègue. Il fronça les sourcils. Jamais Levi n'avait été si sévère avant ça. Peut-être savoir qu'un gamin capable de se transformer en titan le rendait plus vindicatif.

« Tu n'es pas trop sévère avec ces bleus.

\- Savoir qu'un d'entre eux. Peu-être d'autres de ces créatures se cachent parmis nous me file la gerbe.

\- C'est pour ça que reste autant avec Jeager ?

\- Ouais, qui me dit que ce crétin ne retournera pas sa veste ? »

Vu de ce point de vue-là. Erwin se sentit ridicule d'être jaloux de ce garçon. Levi avait peur. Peur que cette recrue les mange. Tous. Perdre des hommes, c'était des chances en moins d'en finir avec cette abomination. Il souffla doucement. Il se sentait vraiment stupide. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Je ne sais pas Levi. Mais je pense qu'il veut réellement en finir avec ces monstre. Je crois que sans ce pouvoir, il serait quand même ici.

\- Je n'aime pas savoir ces monstres si proches.

\- Tu es pourtant un de ceux qui ont autorisé Hanji d'en avoir un pour ses expériences. »

Le commandant vit clairement un frisson parcourir son ami. Ces créatures étaient vraiment la pire des choses pour cet homme. Il posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue. Bien entendu que leur situation de peuple apeuré était inquiétante. Mais en se concentrant que sur cette tâche, Levi perdait beaucoup de choses.

« Tu es en train de te perdre Levi.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps à perdre pour n'importe quoi.

\- Et la propreté ?

\- une caserne sale, c'est la porte ouverte à d'autres de ces monstres. Ils aiment pas les choses trop propres.

-Levi, je pense que tu te trouves des excuses…

\- N'importe quoi. Je vais rester à tes côtés et tu verras à quel point je suis sérieux.

\- Si c'est ainsi que ça doit se passer, soit. »

Le commandant était content au fond de lui. Se retrouver avec son ami ça serait le connaître encore plus. Se rapprocher. Peut-être le toucher autrement que par simple camaraderie. Il se mordit brièvement les lèvres. Ses sentiments n'était pas vraiment encore âré à se montrer à tous. Il se mêlerait ainsi des entraînements des jeunes. Il pourrait voir leur forces. Mieux les placer pour la prochaine mission. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Vu comme ça.

« Je retourne me coucher alors. Demain sera une longue journée.

\- je dors à tes côtés commandant. Je suis sérieux, même le matin. »

Erwin roula des yeux. Cet entêtement pour avoir raison était typique de son ami. Il lui en voulait pas. Au contraire. Il pourrait mettre à l'épreuve ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme teigneux en le côtoyant. Son caractère de merde finirait sûrement par le dégoutter. Et tout reviendrait à la normale dans son esprit. C'est ce qu'il se plaisait à se dire. Une formule pour se convaincre. Heureusement qu'un lit d'appoint était toujours présent dans la caserne. c'est sans difficulté que Levi le monta et le plaça sur le côté gauche du mur. Lassant le droit pour le commandant.

Ils s'endormirent sans se dire un seul mot, ces derniers prendront vie le lendemain. L'homme aux cheveux blonds ne fit aucun rêve, ou du moins, il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il se leva au premières lueurs du jour en pleine forme. Y compris une certaine partie de son anatomie. Il souffla avant de passer sous un filet d'eau froid. Gaspiller l'eau était hors de question, alors il utilisa chaque goutte pour faire ses ablutions. Ces dernières finies, il tomba sur un Levi paré à se battre. Quand s'était-il lavé, habillé et équipé ? Peut-être quand il était resté pour calmer le désir qui s'était fait que trop présent. Qu'importe. Il sortait de la chambre rapidement, suivi de près par Levi. Ce dernier accéléra pour le dépasser. Après tout, c'était lui qui veillait sur les recrues. Le caporal arriva silencieusement puis devant des adolescent à peine réveillé, il hurla.

« Aujourd'hui le commandant sera là pour voir vos progrès. Mais comme je l'attends de certains, je ne dirai rien de plus que vous donner au maximum de vos capacités. »

Les jeunes répondirent invariablement d'un oui encore marqué par le sommeil. Son ami n' y allait pas doucement avec eux. Il s'y était attendu, vu leur conversation d'hier soir. Erwin garda une posture officielle tout le long de la journée, si bien qu'il était soulagé de la pause du repas du midi. Il s'installa aux côté de son collègue. Afin de lui donner ses impressions sur l'entraînement des bleus du bataillon. Il passa à côtés de Eren et ses amis, trop fatigués pour parler entre eux. C'était sûrement pas plus mal ainsi. Il s'installa sur une chaise et saisi sa fourchette.

« J'insiste pour dire que tu leur en demandes trop. Je sais que notre vie est courte, surtout avec ces maudits titans. Mais autant de pompes, ça épuiserai, même un solide gaillard comme moi. »

Il put clairement entendre Levi soupirer. Le commandant ne faisait que dire une vérité. Il mangea son repas tranquillement, en laissant son ami grommeler tout seul. Le caporal avait parfois le comportement d'un ours mal léché. Cette image le fit rire, intérieurement, bien entendu. Il frotta les cheveux de son collègue.

« Cesse de froncer les sourcils, tu vas finir par avoir des rides.

\- Ces gamins m'énervent. J'ai rien d'autre pour me calmer que m'acharner dessus.

\- Et si j'avais une autre solution.

\- Je la prendrai sans une once d'hésitation. »

Voilà des mots qui ne tombait pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Si son ami faisait ce pas, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire les suivants. Il sourit avant de dire.

« Dans ce cas, j'ai à te parler dans ma chambre après le repas

-Bien. »

Le commandant bénissait l'obéissance e cet homme. Bien qu'elle soit pas toujours au top. Il était un très bon soldat. Très efficace sur le terrain qui plus est. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il ne comptait le nombre de ces monstre tué sous ses lames bien affutés La seule recrue qui pourrait lui arriver à la cheville. c'était Mikasa. Une jeune femme très proche de Eren. Il devait attirer d'une certaine façon les gens. Quelqu'un qu'on suivait sans s'en rendre compte. c'était un mal comme un bien. Il se recentra sur la suite des événements. Erwin quitta la table rassasié et impatient. Il se hâta pour aller à sa chambre. Ses langues jambes à son avantage pour arriver bien avant son ami.

Il se mit contre un mur. Erwin passa un moment à se demander si ce n'était pas une erreur. Mais qu'avait-il à perdre ? Pas grand-chose au final. Il pourrait dire au pire que c'était juste une plaisanterie. Bien que son ami le sache pas farceur. Le commandant ferma les yeux. Il put entendre les coups brefs de son collègue.

« Entrez. »

Le silhouette fine du caporal se détacha de l'entrée pour finir dans la pièce qu'il avait quitté le matin même. Les bras croisés, Erwin put voir clairement son impatience. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en amuser en voyant les éclairs que le regard gris que lui lança son ami. Plein de promesses et de douleurs, s'il ne possédait pas de solutions véritables. Il respira à fond.

« J'ai pensé que cette colère pouvait être utilisée. Soit en se battant, soit en nous unissant de façon physique.

\- En gros tu me propose d'être un défouloir ou un amant.

\- C'est ça…

\- Pourquoi pas, en plus je t'apprécie soyons amant. »

Ezrwin ne s'attendait pas à un geste tendre. Déjà que Levi accepte de devenir son amant était un sacré pas en avant. Il se réjouit de la suite qui ne tarda pas à venir. Car la poigne du caporal saisissait sa veste sur laquelle on pouvait voir l'emblème du bataillon d'exploration.

« Je ne vais pas me gêner pour utiliser ce privilège, mon commandant.

\- Erwin, ça sera que quand nous sommes seuls.

\- Soit. »

Les deux hommes s'unirent en silence, ou presque, si on oubliait les grognements de plaisirs qu'on pouvait entendre. Leur relation physique s'acheva rapidement. Ils étaient soulagés, mais pour le commandant, c'était un peu différent. Ses sentiments ? Que devait-il faire avec ? Il posa sa main sur la joue de son partenaire.

« As-tu apprécié ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai l'impression que je profite de toi. Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Dans ce cas, tu préconises quoi ?

\- Qu'on tente de créer une romance.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Aussi sûr que je vais foutre mon poing dans la tronche de ces gamins. »

Erwin rit sur le moment. Une romance avec Levi ne serait pas facile. Il le savait mieux que personne. Mas il faisait le pari. Il y avait tant de choses à faire pour percer la carapace épaisse du mur qui entourait les sentiments de son amant. Qu'importe cet obstacle. Comme d'autres, il finira par tomber. Il s'en faisait la promesse. Il tendit la main à son collègue.

« Petit ami donc ?

\- C'est ce qui semble être le cas. Hors de question que l'autre cinglé soit au courant.

\- Connaissant Hanji, Iel finira par le savoir.

\- Fichu Binoclard. »

Le commandant pouffa avant de s'habiller à nouveau. Il prit son temps, car la journée qui l'attendait s'annonçait longue. Il devait retracer ces plans pour correspondre a mieux aux possibilités en leur disposition. Plus que quelques jours, ils sortiront et perdront peut-être des hommes, armes tombées trop tôt contre ces monstres affamés. IL laissa Levi crier sur les nouveaux, sachant que si ça devenait trop, il finirait allongé sous la passion de cet homme décidément bien fougueux.


	2. Chapter 2

Erwin se retrouvait surpris par la présence imprévue de Levi dans son lit, le soir même. Il savait que son ami était du genre à être peu engageant pour les contacts physiques affectueux. Un regard qui aurait tué n'importe qui lui fit face. L'homme au regard d'acier défiait l'homme aux cheveux blonds de faire une remarque. Peu de choses effrayaient l'homme responsable du bataillon d'exploration, et son camarade n'en faisait pas partie. Courage ou inconscience, il avait aussi le droit d'être un peu aventureux.

« Et te voilà dans mon lit à présent. Quand tu décides de quelque chose, tu es bien entreprenant... »

L'autre homme haussa les épaules, les barrières de Levi étaient là. Le militaire au grade le plus élevé passa une main sur la joue de son collègue qui montait progressivement pour d'abord frôler les doux reliefs du lobe l'oreille pour enfin toucher les cheveux sombres de Levi. D'abord courts, presque coupant sous la pulpe de ses digitales pour continuer par des cheveux plus doux. Presque trop agréables sous ses gestes lents. Le commandant retira sa main subitement.

« Bien que je ne sois pas un chien, j'ai apprécié cette brève caresse. Je ne me souviens pas quand on a été aussi doux avec moi. Je ne sais pas comment réagir à ce genre de niaiseries. »

Erwin pouffa. Levi restait Levi, même dans les moments qui se voulaient tendres, il balançait sans préavis ses piques acides. Son hilarité croisa le regard incisif de l'autre homme.

« J'ai dit que je veux bien tenter la romance, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je serai aussi mou que les muscles de l'autre têtard ! »

Le commandant roula des yeux. Eren devait vraiment supporter les mauvais côtés de cet homme. C'était à cause de cette capacité étrange qu'il possédait. Les titans étaient si proches. Si d'autres enfants avait ce pouvoir ? Et même des adultes. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Il comprenait la colère de son amant. L'homme aux cheveux blonds lâcha un soupir.

« Tu sais que je peux te servir de défouloir.  
\- Les gosses m'ont vidé. Tout ce que j'ai envie, c'est dormir. Donc je le ferai avec toi jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
\- Voilà une bonne nouvelle.  
\- Ne te réjouis pas trop le blondinet, je peux être sauvage.  
\- Je l'ai bien senti la dernière fois... »

Levi stoppa avec un grognement digne d'un ours en manque de miel. Le commandant le serra contre lui. Autant profiter de cette présence pour oublier les trop nombreux morts sous sa direction. Responsable d'hommes et de femmes armés jusqu'aux dents était un fardeau. Un poids qu'il supportait grâce à sa volonté inflexible de rendre l'humanité libre de ses déplacements, loin de la menace géante et dévorante de ces êtres immondes. Le plaisir de dévorer la chair humaine l'avait presque rendu végétarien. Presque, car Hanji avait toujours dit qu'un peu de protéines venant de ce genre d'aliment n'était pas mal. Et puis les ressources de nourriture étaient trop précieuses pour les gâcher par simple dégoût soudain d'un type de nutriment fait pour le genre humain.

« Dors et cesse de réfléchir, imbécile de commandant. Tout ça passera pour le mieux. Je te le promets.  
\- Je compte trop sur toi et sur les autres pour cette mission.  
\- Et ce n'est pas un mal. Il est temps qu'on avance nos pions pour prendre un peu de territoire à ces monstres.  
\- Tu as raison, merci Levi. »

Ils dormirent ainsi de nombreux jours ensemble, ne faisant que se câliner pour s'endormir dans un silence tout relatif. Seuls quelques soldats étaient au courant de ce partage de couche particulier. Mais celui qui fit le plus bruit, c'était Hanji. Indigné, le scientifique avait voulu les observer. Idée aussitôt rejetée par le caporal suivie par des jurons des plus inventifs pour cette personne non-binaire. Enfin, ça, c'était que cet étrange personnage disait. L'homme aux cheveux sombres, particulièrement en colère avait passé sa frustration en dominant complètement Erwin, ne laissant d'autres choix que cette soumission. Heureusement ses hanches ne lui faisaient plus mal après quelques jours. Car il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si la moindre montée à cheval était une torture.

La sortie était aujourd'hui, après un bref discours à ses troupes, il se mit en position et vit les soldats s'étaler progressivement. Heureusement, ils avaient des fumigènes à leur disposition. Il se retrouvait dans un groupe s'occupant d'Eren. Le jeune garçon, à part s'accaparer son amant de temps en temps, n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Son envie de faire de la bouillie de ces monstres dévêtus était forte, si puissante, que parfois, il avait dû sortir un regard tueur au jeune garçon. Au point que l'adolescent avait fixé de ses yeux verts son supérieur. Enfin, c'était avant qu'un titan aux formes résolument féminines débarque comme un boulet de canon dans la petite forêt où ils s'étaient abrités. Le monstre avait foncé vers le garçon, comme si c'était sa seule cible. Jamais un titan ne s'était montré si déterminé dans la chasse d'une proie en particulier. Même les coups d'épées bien placés de Levi n'avaient pas beaucoup changé l'objectif de cette chose. Elle protégeait, en plus, le point faible connu des titans. Signe que ce machin était au courant de cette faille. Erwin avait vu de nombreux corps se faire écraser par la créature. Le rouge se mélangeant avec la verdure de l'endroit.

Puis soudain, Hanji et son équipe vinrent avec l'idée farfelue de capturer cette géante. Et le plan fonctionna un moment. Un instant vivace, trop court pour s'en réjouir. La créature finit par s'échapper sans demander son reste. Les corps de leur camarade brisés, écrasés et définitivement sans l'espoir de revenir chez les vivants. Une victime en particulier peina Levi. En bon commandant, il savait qu'il devait parler aux autres, leur dire que tout n'était pas perdu. Sans oublier les hypothèses du gamin blond qui accompagnait souvent Eren dont il avait zappé presque le nom. Quand soudain, il vint à son esprit… Armin, l'adolescent se nommait ainsi. Un pauvre garçon qui avait suivi son ami pour le sauver autant que son cerveau le pouvait. Il souhaitait tout le courage du monde à ce jeune homme. Il parla brièvement des morts à l'ensemble du bataillon encore debout après cette sortie et se hâta d'aller dans sa chambre pour pleurer silencieusement ces hommes partis trop tôt, dont certains auxquels il était particulièrement attaché. Quand soudain une chaleur touchait ses épaules.

« Je suis tellement désolé Levi…  
\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser pour Petra… Pour une personne qui est morte. Ils se sont battus comme ils le pouvaient. Cette titan femelle n'avait qu'un objectif, ce fichu têtard. Et comme le dit l'autre gamin, elle est sûrement comme Eren… Toi qui sais des choses… Tu ne peux pas m'en dire plus ?  
\- Le gouvernement cache ses informations tellement bien, que parfois même moi, je suis perdu. Je suis désolé, je suis aussi démuni que toi dans cette histoire. Je sais que tu aimais beaucoup cette femme, je comprendrai si tu ne veux plus de moi après ça…  
\- Je ne regrette pas notre relation. Certes, elle n'est pas encore tout à fait concrète. Mais elle est là. Dois-je te rappeler toutes ces nuits où tu n'étais qu'une masse gémissante sous moi ? »

Erwin se mordit les lèvres. Le soldat blond était certes plus haut dans l'échelle militaire. Mais c'était à chaque fois lui qui subissait les assauts du caporal au caractère de cochon.

« J'aimerais, que pour une fois, ça soit toi qui te laisse aller…  
\- Tu te laisserais faire ?  
\- Oui, je te dois bien ça pour toutes ces nuits où je n'ai pas été très tendre. Et ce, malgré tes sentiments pour moi.  
\- J'ai accepté cette partie de toi. Depuis longtemps.  
\- Alors fais de moi ce tu souhaites, au moins cette nuit, tu en as le droit. »

Erwin lâcha un soupir, il ne savait pas ce que cette idée allait apporter. Alors il serra contre lui l'homme aux cheveux brun foncé. Oui, il avait parfois envie que leur union s'inverse, mais jamais que Levi se force pour lui.

« Je ne peux pas, je tiens trop à toi pour profiter de toi.  
\- J'ai envie de toi. Alors donne-moi ce que j'ai envie... »

Le commandant ne pouvait pas éviter cette partie de leur relation. Que Levi abandonne ses envies de domination pour lui était beau geste. Mais il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose en dessous.

« La mort de Petra te pèse tant que ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais je l'appréciais, maintenant, il ne me reste plus que toi… En personne que j'apprécie particulièrement.  
\- Et Hanji ?  
\- C'est un cas à part, iel m'énerve plus qu'autre chose. Mais bon, j'ai fini par supporter sa présence. »

Erwin rit un peu avant de frotter les cheveux de son petit ami.

« D'accord, cette fois, je serai au-dessus. Mais c'est bien parce que je t'aime.  
\- Arrête ça... »

Le commandant sourit avant de cesser ses gestes dans la chevelure disciplinée de son amant. Il commençait par des gestes tendres envers Levi. Ce dernier, toujours sérieux, le fixait en attendant la suite qui tarda à venir. Car le soldat aux cheveux blonds voulait prendre le temps. Cet espace temporal que son partenaire avait le don de reléguer au second plan. Le temps pour lui de découvrir les cicatrices, les blessures qui parcouraient le corps fin du caporal. Celle qui lui faisait le plus mal était enfouie au plus profond de son être. Il avait perdu une amie, une confidente, une personne à qui il tenait. Impatient, l'homme aux cheveux sombres avait ravi à plusieurs reprises les lèvres de son ami.

« Cesse de tourner autour du pot Erwin, tu en as autant envie que moi.  
\- Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, tu le sais, je te ferai l'amour ce soir, puisque tu as décidé que je devais te prendre. Je te ferai oublier un instant ces douleurs que tu enterres sous tes colères. Toutes ces tristesses que tu te forces à planquer pour être un soldat efficace. Tuer du titan fini par effacer ta part d'humanité. Reste toi, Levi... »

Erwin put entendre clairement le rire de Levi, il était rempli de peine, mais aussi d'autre chose. Il n'était pas aussi empathique que la jeune Christa. Mais il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir que ce rire cachait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pensait.

« Je ne serai pas un de ces monstres. Pas comme ce merdeux. Je suis humain. J'ai envie de hurler qu'elle n'est plus là. Mais je me retiens, parce que je suis un officier supérieur. Parce que j'aurai voulu qu'elle soit là pour me guider encore. Me dire que je suis con à te laisser m'aimer sans retour. Maintenant qui me dira qu'au fond, je t'aime plus que j'en dis ? Qui ? Dis-moi qui Erwin ?  
\- Moi… Et peut-être Hanji. Mais je ne suis pas infaillible. Peut-être qu'en le disant, tu voudras un partenaire plus fiable. Comme le gamin…  
\- Non, Eren n'aura que mon pied dans sa tronche, rien d'autre. Et toi mes baisers. En parlant de ça. Tu m'en dois quelques-uns, sur le champ.  
\- Si autoritaire. Tu ferais vraiment un bon supérieur…  
\- Tu resteras le mien pendant un bon moment. Jusqu'à ton vieux corps ne te supporte plus. Compte sur moi. »

Le commandant pouffa, maintenant, il savait à quel point il tenait pour son amant. Il n'avait plus à hésiter.

« Alors faisons ce qui était prévu, mon cher amour…  
\- Erwin, tu es niais ! »

Le soldat aux cheveux blonds rit et s'amusa à faire grimper l'envie de son partenaire. Les mains allants et venant sur le corps svelte sous lui. Jusqu'à ce que le caporal ne soit plus qu'une masse gémissante. C'est pile à ce moment qu'il lui murmurait à quel point il l'aimait. Les sensations autour de lui, sur lui, tout était différent que lorsque c'était lui qui subissait. Il passa son pouce sur la joue de son amant. Le silence coupé de leur respiration et gémissements de douleur. Après un temps, les deux hommes s'unirent avec comme seul témoin les animaux nocturnes trop curieux.

Après cette nuit de folle liesse, le commandant ne fut pas surpris de voir le corps endormi de Levi à ses côtés. Il dormait si paisiblement que ça lui faisait mal au coeur à le réveiller. Mais le combat n'allait pas les attendre. Il le savait mieux que personne. Il caressa doucement la joue pâle de son amant.

« Levi…  
\- Je sais, je dois me lever…  
\- Je t'attendrais pour le repas de midi…  
\- Merci Erwin, je t'aime... »

Erwin lui vola un ultime baiser. Les mots de l'homme qu'il aimait, étaient imprimés dans son esprit. Cette simple phrase rendait cette journée, pourtant pluvieuse, la meilleure qui soit pour le commandant. Jamais ils avaient été si proches. Pourtant si loin d'avoir fini avec cette menace planant sur eux. Il profita du repos de la plupart de ces troupes pour rassembler les deux génies du bataillon d'exploration. C'est-à-dire Hanji et Armin. Le gamin et la scientifique se jaugèrent un moment avant de sourire.

« Merci de me convier ici, Commandant.  
\- Ce qu'il est poli le petit oisillon…  
-Oisillon ? »

Le soldat blond lâcha un soupir avant de rassurer le jeune garçon.

« C'est normal avec Hanji. Elle donne des petits noms à tout le monde. Même ton ami y a droit. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. J'aimerais vos idées pour piéger les titans. Trois cerveaux ne seront pas de trop. J'ai l'expérience, Hanji la connaissance des titans et toi, la fougue de la jeunesse.  
\- Comme un certain commandant hier soir…  
\- Hanji…  
\- Je me tais, pour le moment... »

Erwin avait d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper d'un scientifique trop curieux. Il exposa son plan aux deux personnes devant lui. Pour piéger cette Annie, ça ne serait pas facile. Les jeunes recrues, dont le petit aux cheveux blonds, allaient être primordiales. Pour ne pas que la demoiselle se doute de quelque chose, il fallait un peu de temps. Pas trop, car le commandement central exigeait des explications, et ce, le plus rapidement possible. Cette idée de temps était bonne, mais peu réalisable. Il devait peut-être rentrer dans les quartiers centraux par la ruse. Attendre une nouvelle attaque, il en était hors de question. C'est en plein débat sur le moment où réaliser leur plan suicidaire que Levi faisait son apparition en poussant les portes, avec le gamin suivi de près par son chien de garde dont l'écharpe rouge cachait la moitié de son visage de tueuse.

« Cela me tue de l'avouer. Mais on aura besoin de l'autre pleurnicheur là.  
\- Je ne pleure jamais, enfoiré de sadique.  
\- Mais oui, tu fais tellement de bruit que même les titans se barrent loin pour ne pas entendre tes cris de cochons... »

Voyant que ça tournait mal, Erwin sépara les deux hommes en utilisant ses deux bras puissants.

« Il suffit, Messieurs, notre plan a besoin de toutes les forces disponibles.  
\- Ce qui veut dire, pas de bête à deux dos pour certains d'entre nous.  
\- Hanji, je sais me contrôler. Les titans sont là, à portée d'armes. Autant éliminer les taupes qui se sont faufilées dans nos armées. Surtout depuis cette attaque qui a ouvert une brèche dans un des murs. »

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce hochèrent la tête. Leur plan se dessinait doucement et personne à part eux était au courant de cette idée. Il ne manquait plus que l'élément déclencheur. Une convocation expresse dans le quartier central.

Elle finit par arriver, après une longue nuit où Levi et Erwin s'était unis, leur fatigue laissa place à la joie à tuer un de ces montres au nez et à la barbe des grands dirigeants. Plus jamais ils ne nieraient cette idée que les titans étaient parmi les citoyens. Qu'ils attendaient juste leur heure pour faire le plus de dégâts. Leur mise en danger n'était qu'un pavé dans la mare, mais pourtant, ils menèrent l'opération le plus loin possible. C'était sans compter sur l'audace de cette fille… Elle était à présent dans un cristal si solide que de nombreuses épées s'étaient brisées. Leur combat continuait. Par contre Erwin et Levi finirent par avouer à nombreuses personnes de bataillon leur mise en couple. La vie ne serait pas simple pour eux, mais elle était courte. Les soldats seraient stupides de ne pas profiter un peu de leur semblant de liberté. Celle qu'ils finiront par arracher à ces créatures gigantesques et ridicules.

L'histoire racontera des années plus tard que ces deux hommes s'étaient battus jusqu'à perdre tout sens commun. Ils finirent dans une maison à l'extérieur des murs, loin des soucis, s'aimant et criant comme jamais ils l'avaient fait dans leur vie.


End file.
